


The Last Straw for Anakin Skywalker

by Fanat1c



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars the Clone Wars (2008)
Genre: I’m still hurting from 7x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanat1c/pseuds/Fanat1c
Summary: When Vader finds Ahsoka’s saber at the end of Clone Wars he wordlessly gives off a small sense of sadness, what if we saw how Anakin felt during that scene and the aftermath?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Last Straw for Anakin Skywalker

Anakin took an uneasy breath, still getting used to the large mechanical respirator. He slowly began to walk down the ramp of his transport and across the snow toward the crashed Venator. 

As he reached the outskirts of the crash site he noticed something peculiar, helmets, hundreds of clone helmets all propped up on poles stuck into the ground. He looked across the grave site taking them in: several held no insignia, others had blue marks, followed by a few with a crude orange paint job, and even Jesse’s stand out helmet.

Then Anakin saw it, one with a distinctive eye piece, blue coloring and several tick marks on the sides. The sight made him feel sick, this was the helmet of Rex. 

He started to take a step further towards it but noticed a shiny object glinting in the snow. Moving slow and carefully he picked it up, brushed it off and activated it almost blinding his still sensitive eyes. 

His heart sank once he confirmed what he was holding, Ahsoka’s lightsaber. The blade he had only just returned to her a few weeks ago, before everything went wrong. No he thought I she’s strong, she can’t be dead.

Anakin stared up into the sky reaching out into the force searching for her, scouring the entire galaxy for the only family he had left; he found nothing. No, no no no no she has to be alive I can’t… I can’t have done this to her too.

He spent the next seconds looking through every possible place he could think to look but still coming up with no results. At this point he was rapid checking and rechecking everywhere he had already looked, practically praying for any being that would listen to him to find some assurance that she was okay. Nothing. 

Turning around he turned off the lightsaber and clipped it to his belt before turning around and walking back to his shuttle. He said nothing the entire way back to his Star Destroyer above the moon lost in his emotions.

Once back on the ship he immediately went to his chambers, and removed his helm and looked at his padawan’s weapon once more. Feeling an debilitating surge of grief Anakin dropped to his knees feeling like he would be sobbing if he still could.

“Why did it have to be you!” He rasped “Out of everyone my choices affected why you.”

Anakin understood that his actions had either hurt or pushed everyone away. His Mom, the Council, Obi-Wan, and Padme are all gone but Snips? She was different, she was like a daughter or a little sister.

“That’s it I’ve successfully ruined mine and the lives of every person I cared about. And for what A pointless bid for control over my future? What a joke”

Anakin looked down at his chest and noticed the blinking display with colored buttons

“But at least I have a way out”

Anakin began to input the combinations to begin the shutdown of his systems. Finally he was at the last button, he closed his eyes and clicked it letting everything around him fade away.

But the force had other plans.

The world remained black for a few moments before he began to hear a robotic voice saying “1..2..3.. Clear” on loop with an accompanying shock coming from each time said. After three cycles his eyes snapped open to see a medical drone had placed his helm back on him and reactivates his suit’s systems

“Lord Vader it is not recommended to deactivate you suit for an extended period of time”

Anakin reached out and grabbed the droid by the optical unit crushing it “I will decide what is recommended when it comes to my life!”

He then looked inside himself searching his feelings and finding that his master would never let him die on his own terms. This was his punishment for all of his choices and he finally accepted that. Anakin Skywalker was dead, he had died when he turned off the life support why not embrace it. He looked over and noticed that the Emperor was hailing him.

Vader walked over to the ring and kneeled down. “What is thy bidding my Master?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the Fourth/Revenge of the Fifth everybody!!!!! Watched the Episode and Spent numerous free parts of my day making this, I hope you Enjoy!


End file.
